


Our Love as a Sapling

by Kokicni



Series: Oumasai Oneshots [4]
Category: DRV3, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokicni/pseuds/Kokicni
Summary: Saihara admires his morning cuddles with his boyfriend.





	Our Love as a Sapling

**Author's Note:**

> we love a king who makes self indulgent fluff

   he feels warmth. it's not just a comfortable warmth from the blanket wrapped around him, but the warmth of a familiar body pressed up against his own. the warmth of his beating heart, like a gentle flame flickering comfortably on inside his tingling chest. he's warm and he's safe- but most of all, he's home.

 their branches intwine like how pretzels are meant to- Or how infinity signs do, or the neatly-tied laces on a shoe.

   To nobody but the two, alone, they appeared as a giant Rowan, warmly embracing. They were the two sides of one individual leaf, meeting and connecting together in the middle. They were one. With limbs twisted and tangled hair, ruffled and messy, and breathing as gentle as a spring breeze, nothing could ever feel safer and more peaceful than this.   
This moment right here.

   The one right in his arms, breathing. Sleeping.   
 He never wanted to let it go. To let it slip out of his grasp, falling through his fingertips like sand in the wind. So he held on, and he held on with such a mighty fine strength— and somehow, with also the gentlest touch in the universe.

   That's just the way his love worked. He could be so strong to hold on, yet it would never change how delicate and gentle he treated such a fragile and admirable love he'd never want to lose.

   He let himself take it in. He let himself soak it all up like a sponge in a lake. Never had he realized how lucky he was until the moment he took a deep breath in, inhaling the familiar scent of fresh shampoo and conditioner and coconut body wash.

"ngh.."

 he blinked his long eyelashes at the shifting boy in his arms, a puddle of long, soft plum hair tickling his nose. "Shushu...?" A soft and tired voice groaned quietly. His heart wanted to melt. It was the best sound in the world, that voice.

   Saihara's hand gently raised from Ouma's waist to his face, brushing aside the stray strands of purple hair. A purple so violently vibrant that they competed head on head with violets- Whoever had the more beautiful shade of purple.   
Saihara would vote for Ouma. Of course he would. Ouma's purple was his favorite shade of purple. He could never get sick of the color. Just like he could never get sick of the sweet scent of coconut and lavender radiating from the tiny boy in his arms.

   "Hey, hey... Good morning..." Saihara gently whispered, eyes half-lidded in a manner of utmost adoration. "Mmnh..." Ouma let out a groan, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he carefully stretched. Saihara's other hand, free and resting on the small of Ouma's back, slowly and delicately traced circles into his skin.

"Nnh.. Morning already?"

"Mmh.. Haha, yeah."

   Ouma let out another groan. This time in a more dramatic manner as he slung his arms across Saihara and wrapped his arms around his torso, clinging to him like a sloth.   
"I don't want to leave." He muttered into Saihara's chest, Saihara feeling the buzzing vibrations against himself.   
"You don't have to."

   A long silence followed Saihara's suggestion. He was almost convinced the smaller had fallen right back asleep, but he knew better than that. He was simply collecting his thoughts. Bringing himself back to reality.   
"...Can I stay another night?" Ouma's voice was small and quiet. His whispering breath tickled Saihara's chest. He was utterly still, and Saihara knew what that meant.

  
   He ran his hands down to Ouma's waist, pulling him closer into his body and pressing a long, chaste kiss to his forehead.   
   They lay silent for a while, limbs intertwined and sheets a wild mess. It was comfortable drinking up the silence between the two when most times spent together involved long conversation. It was comforting having the other hold them so close, warming each other up, being there, listening to the breathing and the beating of their hearts in tune with one another like the beat to a song.

"You could stay forever and I wouldn't complain."


End file.
